marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Mark VI (Watcher Datafile)
SENTINEL MK VI After the Brotherhood of the Evil Mutants tried to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly while he was performing a public research on the possible threat of superhuman beings and mutants, the President's Cabinet authorized secret and illegal Project Wideawake to research and, if needed, capture any superhuman mutant that the Project management could consider a threat to national security. The Project's head was Henry Peter Gyrich, answering only to the President, with Senator Kelly himself as an special consultant. The government contacted industrial tycoon Sebastian Shaw, ignoring that Shaw was a evil mutant himself, to build the new breed of Sentinels. Shaw Industries was authorized by the government to build top-secret Sentinels to be used in Project Awakening. Shaw produced three models: Mark IV Sentinels, Mark V Sentinels and Mark VI Sentinels. None of these models proved to be as formidable as Mark II Sentinels. The models were constantly being modified and improved. Shaw secretly used Sentinels to attack his own enemies, the X-Men, but the government was unaware of this. Affiliations Solo 2D6, Buddy 2D8, Team 2D10 Distinctions Built to Hunt Mutants, Sentinel Dominance, Shaw Industries Product Power Sets SENTINEL TECHNOLOGY Energy Blast D10, Enhanced Speed D8, Invisibility D10, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Adaptive Learning. Add a D6 to your dice pool for each failed action against a superhuman opponent. SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Mutant Detection Systems. If your pool includes Sensors, against a mutant add a D6 and step up your effect die. Spend a doom die to add Sensors (or add a D8 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction against a mutant. SFX: Mutant Tracking Systems. Use an effect die to create a Target Lock complication on a mutant target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Sensors is shut down. SFX: Rocket Hand. Step up or double Superhuman Strength die in an attack action against a single target and add another die to your total. Step back Superhuman Strength afterwards. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, fatigue, hunger, pressure, psychic effects, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Sentinel Technology power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Sentinel only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Robotic Systems. On an electromagnetic attack, shutdown a trait and gain a D6 doom.die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Sentinels